1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an absorption cell which achieves absorption and decomposition of substances and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, kinds of air pollutants are diversified due to economic development and industrialization. Particularly, odorous gases (hydrogen sulfide (H2S), ammonia (NH3), amines (RNH2) and Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs)) generated from living spaces and industrial facilities cause headaches and displeasure when inhaled, and thus research into reduction or removal of such harmful substances is underway.
As technology to remove such odorous gases, chemical absorbents which physically absorb odor generating substances and chemically decompose or bond the substances so as to be stably fixed to the surfaces of the absorbents have been widely used.
These chemical absorbents are manufactured in consideration of 1) removal rate of harmful substances 2) removal capacity of harmful substances 3) whether or not minute particles are generated 4) fluid diffusion property, so as to decide performance and quality.
Chemical absorbents are divided into low-density chemical absorbents and high-density chemical absorbents according to amounts of the absorbents contained in the same volume.
The low-density chemical absorbents have low binding force and thus may generate dust particles. Further, the high-density chemical absorbents have a low diffusion rate of air between absorbent molecules and thus have low odor generating substance removal rate.